Present Tense
by kira tenshi
Summary: Leaving for a few years because Naruto is told that he need a "vacation" by the Hokage, he comes back to reality in Konoha to get a few supprises. Naruto OC powerful Naruto , No pairings.


**KT:** Hey, I'm back again, and starting on a new story once more. This is a new idea of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's just that I finally got around to actually posting the first chapter recently.

But anyways, for those who have read my other stories, you should know that I did write that they will either be discontinued, on a very long HOLD, or be adopted by someone else who will nourish the plot and idea into a beautiful ending.

* * *

**Prologue**–

You could say he was different, very different, in the manner that he was strong.

Not just talk and muscle. He had brains, and was what some would call a genius. This was why he became an Anbu; because he was born for greatness.

He was perfect; he had perfect stealth, aim, stamina, anything that a shinobi was supposed to have. It was said that he was someone the gods had blessed many times over.

Many shinobi envied him for his gifts. So young, and already he had everything he would ever need. He had money, from his missions and the rather large sum of inheritance his deceased parents left him. He had brains from all his personal tutoring. He also had brawn from the years of rigorous training he was put under.

And yet he had one major flaw; he was empty.

Not from deep scars of unimaginable torture, but from never truly understanding what he was doing in this thing he called life? He never really understood what his purpose in this world was. Despite all the training, tutoring, and experience the boy had gained during his shot life, he never did grasp the concept of companionship.

Having someone to greet you after you come home from a long mission, someone who wants nothing but to spend time together, someone who will be by your side for as long as you want them; this concept was not spoken or taught to him.

And now it may be too late.

**

* * *

**

Chapter one:

Opening double red doors, Naruto entered the room, heading towards a mahogany desk. With silence flowing throughout the empty space, he walked gracefully across the room, finally coming to a halt in front of the wooden table. There he gently placed a light yellow folder onto the surface, which contained a detailed report of his recent mission.

He had been on a mission to retrieve a stolen scroll. The Diayamo had a brake-in and had asked the Hokage to retrieve it at any cost. Apparently the scroll held details on security plans for a new project, and was quite valuable.

The mission itself didn't require too much thought. Of course, he never gave much thought to any mission. He was loyal only to the Hokage and, therefore, was obedient to any order given to him by the figure head of the village; following the instructions left and right. He was, after all, an Anbu, the personal shinobi of the Hokage, or Kages in general, from whichever country you were at, from, or in, at a given moment.

Like all missions, Naruto looked on this one unemotionally. He never was one to allow much to faze him. It was just too much of a bother to allow something like that to happen. He'd seen many people brake down from the many stressful problems that came with being a shinobi, and frankly, he wasn't too keen on following any of those examples.

Not that he had a definite problem with emotions; it's just easier to deal with things when you're not attached to them. Naruto kept his personal and professional lives separate, meaning that he had a one-hundred brick wall seven feet thick, between him and personal situations. For all it's worth, emotions just didn't seem to affect him. They could not; they were something that could not be allowed to interfere with a mission.

Yet Naruto wasn't what you would call coldhearted. No, not that. He was just very indifferent towards a lot of things in life. Whether it was a mission, with bloody corpses covering the ground, or a family dog that had just died. It didn't matter; Naruto didn't know what to do with emotions. They were a foreign object to him in his mind, like a newly mutated bacterium within the body.

Naruto was aloof, on missions and especially in the village. As a result, not many villagers particularly liked him. But it wasn't like everyone flat out hated him; most just didn't find it appealing that their demon container was so strong. But then again, they didn't like a lot of things to do with him. The name 'Naruto' in any type of sentence was not the best conversation starter for most villagers.

Although they did not like it, the people could not do anything to stop him from being so strong, because it was a given that he would be strong. After all, he was the proud student of a several hundred-year-old fox demon, currently a tenant of Naruto's mindscape. The fox was also one of the factors that contributed to Naruto's large mental capacity.

Because of Naruto's fast mental abilities, he was what you might call a genius. Born with the smarts you could say. Of course, no one is given power freely; they have to earn it, just like all the other people with half-a-brain who somehow make a living.

His past was a simple one, nothing too exceptional.

Naruto was born on October 10. At age two he was able to walk and talk, quickly adopting formal speech patterns. His childhood was spent learning anything and everything he could get his hands on. Still at two, he already had a vast vocabulary, and was still continuing to learn about things. Naruto was someone who learned things quickly, especially if it took to his interest, and at an unbelievable pace.

He started his education by learning about the history of the shinobi villages, and a few non-shinobi villages as well, making sure to know a little bit of everything because, as his sensei told him, "you should have a foot in all subjects," just to be well prepared for unexpected happenings.

Along with learning history, he learned about ongoing politics. He absorbed the ways to read physical movements, predict likely future decisions, and learned how to react to something new or old, for history has a nasty habit of repeating itself.

It wasn't until he was four years old that his fox-of-a-teacher started on the more physical aspects of daily shinobi life. It was then that he was finally able to walk around town, when and if he wanted to. Of course, he needed adult supervision during these ventures. Most of the time, however, Naruto preferred to stay inside studying or training.

On one occasion, the Hokage had to order him to leave the house he had inherited, saying, "You have been cooped up inside the blasted thing for two months!" It was a "Do it or so help me . . ." type of threat, most likely ending in an "I will take away all your books for a week." Now most children weren't fazed, or could even feel threatened by this type of black mail, but Naruto was an exception, for the simple reason that he loved to learn and gain knowledge.

It was also at the age of four when Naruto took an interest in human anatomy and chemistry, the body for the reason that he wanted to know why it worked and chemistry just because he liked seeing stuff go "boom!" He had stumbled on a book about medicine —and being like any child his age —curiosity kicked in. So, doing the natural thing, he started reading it. And, although he did not understand all the 'big' words, he got the main message of the text. Fascinated with it all, he decided to take up studying the two subjects. Even though he was already learning much for his age, he wanted more.

Naruto craved knowledge, as the Hokage derived from his observation of the boy. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't turn out to be someone very strong who also craved knowledge so much that he began to perceive it as getting more power. The Hokage wanted Naruto to stay away from the path that one of former students, Orochimaru, had taken.

Naruto was at genin level by the age of five. Though he wasn't a teen, he was still worthy of the title, having taken the genin exam privately and passing with flying colors. His chakra control was a tad bit _off_ for a genin level shinobi, but there was room for improvement.

Knowing a few ninjutsu by the age of six, average level taijutsu, and almost none existent genjutsu, Naruto was, overall, an average genin, if one did not take into account his age and knowledge of medicine, that is.

"I trust that you didn't have any trouble during your mission?" The Hokage's aging voice was projected into the room, curiosity trudging behind the sound.

"No trouble at all, Hokage-sama," a child's voice replied. It was a bored voice, and the reply brought on new concern from the old man sitting behind the desk.

The Hokage had watched the boy, Naruto, grow up this way. 'He always did things by himself, never really caring about what children his age usually cared about. He grew up too fast.' This was the thought that the head of the village and some council members agreed on.

Naruto was closed off from the world, from the people who were waiting for him to grow up into something beautiful. He was disconnected from the world, but somehow he knew exactly what it entitled to its many children. Naruto knew of the hard life most shinobi lived, he knew of it all. But he didn't know them because of being sheltered from the many hardships for most of his life. And only just recently had he come out of that shell, a couple years prior to this. Naruto came out prepared for anything, more than most would be. That's how he was, always prepared.

"I see." There was really nothing more that the Hokage could add to this conversation. Well, nothing that would be inconspicuous to the young blond.

Silence swept through the room, claiming the ears of the two occupants. The Hokage looked toward Naruto, wondering if the young boy was thinking of anything in particular. With a stone face, no one could tell what his thoughts were. Mystery always surrounded him.

"Naruto," the Hokage paused, hoping to get his thoughts and future words organized. "Naruto, many of the council members and I, believe that you do not understand your meaning in life."

The Hokage knew that he was probably making this more difficult, but how was he supposed to tell one of his best shinobi that they may be mentally unstable? He didn't know how to tell anyone, for that matter.

"What I mean to say is . . ." He paused once again; to think that he, the Hokage, was stuttering in front of a twelve year old boy! 'How unbecoming of a Kage,' he thought.

"You find the state of my thinking unsettling."

The boy had spoken only a few words, but still held so much meaning behind them. He was able to say something that would cause most shinobi to bring their kunai out, sharp and ready to fight. And yet, Naruto did not seem the least bit offended. Not when he himself was able to state his 'flaw.'

"Yes," the Hokage said after a few seconds of sitting in slacked-jawed silence. "The Council and I are worried about the state of your mental abilities, mostly the emotional state, or the significant lack thereof. We fear that one day you may reach a heightened peak, where you then will cease to function."

'He would become an unstable, psychotic person, that roams through the lands, killing senselessly,' was a thought that surfaced in the Third's mind, but of course he would never say it out loud.

"Because of this fear, we had decided that it is in your best interest, if you were to travel freely for a while. No missions until you reconnect with your feelings. Of course, if you do not want to travel, I understand, although I strongly suggest that you take up this, _vacation,_ of a sort_._" He waited for some type of reaction, and, getting none, he continued.

"You will get an account that will have all the money you've already saved, along with a six-thousand dollar monthly allowance from the village. You will also have your inheritance, allowing you to use it however you please. However, I do advise you to watch your spending. Your home will also be taken care of during the time you are away. Now what will you decide to do?"

To Naruto, this unexpected option didn't even seem worth thinking about. This was what the Hokage wanted from him, and in his mind, what the Hokage wishes to be done is done, no questions asked.

"If that is your wish, Hokage-sama, then I shall leave to go on this 'vacation,'" Naruto said, trying this new word out; although he knew perfectly well what it meant, he never really had to use it before. And he certainly never had one himself. Granted he's had short brakes, but nothing more than a couple of weeks or so.

In hearing this reply, the Hokage was torn between feeling disappointed and relieved. He didn't like this type of response, but it was for this reason that Naruto was being sent on this trip. And hopefully the boy would learn something while he was away.

"A good choice. You may leave Naruto-kun, and pack anything you feel like bringing. You will leave tomorrow. Say goodbye to those you that you wish to," the Hokage said kindly, almost as though he was talking to a grandson that was all grown up, and in a way Naruto was; he was a boy who never seemed to have the chance to grow at a steady pace.

Bowing at the waist, Naruto turned on his heel and left. He headed through the hallway, not even taking the time to look at the many portraits that filled the space, as he already knew whose faces were inside the pictures, having already seen them so many times.

After a couple minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached the entrance. Pushing the doors open he exited the brilliant red building.

'The Hokage wished for me to say goodbye; he must mean for me to inform my team of my trip.' With that thought, he turned towards the east side of Konoha, where he would find his Anbu team captain, sitting at a bar drinking himself to sleep.

Naruto's Anbu captain was strange, even by shinobi standards. His name is Ryousuke, and his Anbu name was 'bear.' He had very adequate leadership skills. Though many would picture him to be at a major disadvantage with his supposed drinking, they were always surprised at how fast he could awaken from a drunken stupor.

Walking through the door of a famous shinobi bar, Naruto looked around for his captain. He eventually spotted a tall, brown eyed, and short brown haired man with sideburns, standing next to another man who held a microphone to his lips. Each had an arm around the other's shoulder, and were swaying back and forth, trying to make a decent sound. Overall their so called "singing," sounded more like two suicidal monkeys flying at each other, hoping to end their lives in a double take-out.

Coming to stand directly in front of his Anbu Captain, Naruto gained the attention of both the men. With a slight nod from his Captain, Naruto started to speak. "Captain, I will be leaving for some time for a 'vacation.' If you have any questions concerning this matter, please contact Hokage-sama. Thank you for your time, and goodbye." With that brief explanation, Naruto left. Whether or not Ryousuke actually understood what he said is a mystery. Of course sooner or latter he would notice that he was missing a teammate, right?

* * *

Placing the last of his items on his small twin sized bed, Naruto took one of the few made-to-travel sealing scrolls he was given by the Third as a gift. He had two sets of twelve kunai, and one set of shuriken that contained twenty-four of the throwing stars. Naruto also had an extra outfit as well. Black baggy pants that he usually bandaged with white strips a little bit above the ankles. A sleeveless t-shirt, covered with a long-sleeved fish net shirt which reached to his wrists. And lastly, he topped off with a very dark red haori that's sleeves reached past his finger tips. The extra long sleeves allowed hand signals and weapons to be hidden from enemy view, though sometimes they got in the way, but he could deal with that minor detail, afterall years of practice does get you somewhere. He made sure to place six similar outfits inside one of the sealing scrolls.

Naruto's other items were two small containers, one holding soldier pills and the other blood pills, although the need for either was usually unnecessary. He had Kyuubi, and it was because of him that Naruto always healed at an unbelievable rate. But these days, you could never be too careful.

Looking over everything one last time before sealing them away into his main traveling scroll, he nodded in a satisfied way. Then he placed the two-inch scroll inside his round caring pack, which rested on the left side of his waist.

Lastly, before locking his doors, Naruto walked towards his small hallway closet and took off a cloak with a hood and put it on. It was going to become cold soon, being close to the end of summer, so it was a good idea to be a little bit more comfortable against the oncoming chill.

He was now ready to leave.

* * *

Naruto walked out his apartment and towards the North Gate where he would leave from. At this point, Naruto realized that he didn't really know where he was going. What was he going to do with all this time? How was he going to live? These were all questions that he didn't seem to have answers for.

While thinking to himself, Naruto realized that he needed to know where he was going. 'What was to the north again? Land of the newly formed Sound, and to its west, Land of Waterfall. I suppose Land of Waterfall would be the better choice of the two. Might as well see what's there.'

Reaching the giant Gate, Naruto saw the Hokage standing next to the entrance with two shinobi whose turns' it was to watch the gate.

Bowing, Naruto asked, "Is there anything you need of me, Hokage-sama?"

The old man shook his head. He couldn't possibly put anymore work on the boy's shoulders, they were always so full. No, he could only wish the boy luck. "No, my boy; I only wish you the best of luck and a safe journey to wherever you go. Though be prepared to receive a letter from me, when the time comes that Konoha needs you again."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Naruto left. He would not be in contact with anyone from the Hidden Village of Leaf for many years.

* * *

KT: Well, here's the end of the first chapter.

I would like to know what everyone thinks about it, so be sure to leave a message. R&R!!


End file.
